Arrowed
by SickoLady
Summary: Hiccup gets beat up by the other kids. Fishlegs tries to help him but ends up shooting him with an arrow instead.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this I should probably warn you that it is SHAMELESS PERVERTED SMUT. So if you don't like that kind of thing then it might be a good idea to read something else. That being said, enjoy.

**Arrowed**

Hiccup was a skinny adolescent, with a shy awkward smile. His bright green eyes, though they where often downcast, or purposely hidden, sparkled with a certain intellect, that was uniquely his own.

He was a Viking, if you can imagine that, born of a blood thirsty warrior race, that inhabited the dragon infested island of Berk. However, he was himself a piss poor excuse for a warrior. He was clumsy, timid, and had a low tolerance for pain: three very detrimental traits that made him the laughing stock of the village, and an embarrassment to his father.

The Vikings his own age saw Hiccup as an easy victim. Tormenting him was their favorite pass time.

"Hiccup is a piss poor excuse for a warrior," said Toughnut to the circle of adolescents that sat cross legged in the grass out side of the training arena.

"Yea, he's a pussy," agreed his sister, Roughnut. Tormenting Hiccup was the only thing that they ever truly agreed on.

"Can you believe he's the son of the chief?" blurted out Snotlout suddenly. "I mean what a freaking embarrassment. Man, if I was the son of the chief I'd have _all_ the women."

"Come on you guys," said Astrid. "Is there really any sport in taking down some one so pathe-oh who am I kidding? I hate him too."

"Then its agreed," said Toughnut.

What percisly had been agreed upon, did not have to be openly discussed. There was an understanding between the young Vikings, that they had established long ago. And so, Toughnut, Roughnut, Snotlout, and Astrid set out searching for Hiccup. Fishlegs said nothing but tagged along anyway. He was a tag along.

...

Hiccup was strolling through the wilderness, carrying an empty basket in his slender hands. A moment ago it had been filled with fish, but Hiccup's dragon, Toothless had made short work of that. The Night Fury was always ferociously hungry in the morning.

Hiccup smiled thinking about the dragon, and the way it wagged its enormous tail as he tossed fish into its open mouth. It was nice to have a friend.

"What are you smiling at," chided Toughnut cruelly, as he emerged from the shadow of a nearby bush.

He was followed by Roughnut, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs. All of them bore expressions of sadistic glee-except for Fishlegs who just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh...uh...nothing, I'm sorry," muttered Hiccup in his adorably nasally voice. He had gotten into the habit of apologising for everything he did, even if it wasn't his fault.

"It better be nothing," demanded Roughnut, she did this to be obnoxious rather than to actually indicate suspicion.

"It is nothing," insisted Hiccup, attempting to push through them, and continue walking.

The attempt failed.

"Your nothing," shouted Snoutlot, and he pushed Hiccup violently to the ground.

Hiccup yelped as his face collided with one of the sharp stones that littered the forest floor. He lay their for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, and hoping that he wouldn't cry. Then he lifted himself slowly, cradling a deep slice in his left cheek. The blood was oozing out from between his fingers and running down his neck in long rivulets.

"Oh no!" taunted Roughnut sarcastically. "Is iddy bitty little Hiccup gonna cry? Why don't you cry, Hiccup? We know you want to."

"S-shut up," stammered Hiccup, looking at his feet.

"Hey don't tell my sister to shut up," said Toughnut whacking Hiccup in the stomach with the blunt end of his sword. "Only I do that."

Hiccup bent forward wrapping his arms around his wounded stomach. He was still looking at his feet. Toughnut hit him again with the blunt end of his sword, and he let out a single involuntary sob. The Vikings began to laugh.

"What a disgrace," muttered Astrid, shaking her head.

Hiccup felt the heat rise in his face, and realised shamefully that he was blushing.

Toughnut shot Hiccup a disgusted look and turned to Fishlegs.

"Punch him in the face, Fishlegs," he said, grinning.

Fishlegs stood thier for a moment looking uncomfortable, and massaging his fat fists.

"Go ahead, punch him," demanded Toughnut.

"Yea hit 'em in the ugly face!" agreed Roughnut.

Fishlegs ruffed his short blond hair with his fat fingers, looking, if possible, more uncomfortable than before.

"What are you waiting for?" Snotloud grumbled angrily, and punched Hiccup in the face himself.

The force of the impact sent Hiccup sprawling onto the ground. He lay their for a moment and then rose shakily, looking miserable and clutching a black eye.

Fishlegs shook his blond head slowly from side to side.

"This isn't right," he said slowly.

"And why the hell isn't it?" inquired Toughnut. There was a note of irritation in his voice.

"...He's not even defending himself," Fishlegs pointed out sadly.

"And explain how that makes this less right instead of more right." said Toughnut crossing his arms.

"...I don't pray on the weak," he said lamely.

Toughnut rolled his eyes, moving again toward Hiccup. He pulled his arm back, preparing to smack the cowering boy upside the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Don't hit him!" shouted Fishlegs suddenly, and Toughnut raised his head to see that the large boy had drawn his weapon.

Fishlegs was an acher, though admittedly not a very tallented one. However, he had been practicing and at this close a range it was safe to bet that he would hit his mark.

Toughnut dropped his sword.

"Oops!" shouted Roughnut merrily as she pretended to fall into Fishlegs shoulder. Her intention had been to make him drop the bow, but instead Fishlegs lost his grip on the arrow, and it went flying.

Someone screamed, and it took Fishlegs a few moments to register with horror that it was Hiccup.

The Vikings where silent for a moment, and then Toughnut, Roughnut, and Snotlout burst into laughter. Hiccup was lying on his stomach weeping and howling in agony. There was an arrow sticking out from his backside.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Toughnut "You don't prey on the weak' Man, you really had be going for awhile there, buddy. Ah dude, you shot him in the ass!"

Fishlegs looked horrorfied, but Toughnut didn't seem to notice.

"This guy," said Toughnut, still laughing,he swung his arm arround Fishleg's shoulder, and imbraced him in a sort of one armed hug. "This guy is a great guy!"

"Your going to be in so much trouble," spat Astrid, glaring a Fishlegs, and she stalked off back to the village.

So that's the end of chapter one. Please review, and feel free to flame. Its hurt comfort smut not Shakespeare. Expect chapter two soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews you guys:D I just recently watched How To Train Your Dragon with some friends who didn't think it was that good, and they refused to discuss it afterwards. Hiccup is so adorably cute. I'm a sucker for the lovable underdog characters, cause they make kick-ass bondage bunnies. I liked the character Fishlegs too because he liked to read and memorize stats. He seemed like he was trying really hard to fit in. Reading your comments and opinions fills a hole in my empty, empty, life so please review this chapter as well. Oh yes and once again I should probably warn you that this is likely to get EXTREMELY PERVERTED. So if you don't like that sort of thing you should read something else. Like maybe a picture book...a picture book with no perverted pictures in it. Those make me sad.

**Chapter 2**

Toughnut, Roughnut, and Snotlout sprinted quickly back to the village, behind Astrid who had stomped off a few moments early, cursing and muttering something about how she was going to kill Fishlegs. The four Vikings, whether they liked to admit it or not, where quite eager to put some distance between themselves and the injured boy. Sticking around might have implicated them as responsible for the crime, and none of them where willing to risk that.

Fishlegs stood there for a moment, wearing that same guilty, horrified, expression.

"Oh gods...oh gods...oh gods," he muttered frantically, shaking his blond head. He passed back and forth for a few moments and then sprinted off after the others.

Hiccup lay face down in the grass. The screaming pain in his left buttock was too much to bare, so much so that it took him a good five or so minutes to realise that he was bawling like an infant. He rocked his head backwards and forwards trying to stem the flow of tears.

He didn't want to go back to the village like this. It would be the most humiliating thing that ever happened to him, and everyone-_everyone _would remember it, probably for the rest of his life. What would his father think? Gods he didn't want to find out.

He was in too much pain to move, so he lay there whimpering, wishing that the stupid arrow had just killed him. His face felt hot and sticky from crying, and he could no longer breath through his nose.

He stayed that way for about twenty minuets before Astrid returned. She had some adults with her. Presumably the ones that she trusted.

"Oh gods, did Fishlegs do this?" said one of the adults when he saw the injured boy. It was Astrid's father, a large, blond, Viking with a missing eye.

"Doesn't seem like him at all," commented a second Viking, this one was tall with dark wirely hair. Hiccup recognised him as Astrid's older brother.

Hiccup felt his blush deepen as the three of them stared down at him. There was a long awkward silence.

"So what do we do?" Astrid's brother asked when it became obvious that no one else was willing to speak.

"I guess we carry him back to the Village," said Astrid's father.

"Please don't do that," whimpered Hiccup. "I-I'm perfectly fine right here."

Astrid's father and brother exchanged sceptical glances, and this comment went ignored.

...

Fishlegs felt dizzy and sick, as he watched Hiccup being carried into the village by Astrid's father. Guilt twisted in his stomach. The poor guy was probably humiliated.

Hiccup hung limply from Astrid's father's arms. He resembled a skinny rag doll that had been used as a pin cushion, and then drop kicked into a puddle, and forgotten.

Fishlegs hated seeing Hiccup so vulnerable, and he hated the whispers and the muttering that followed him into the village. He watched as Hiccup tried to hide his face behind his bearskin vest, squeezing his eyes shut so that he couldn't see who exactly was muttering. Toughnut and Roughnut, where sitting outside of their family's shack, laughing their heads off like hyenas, and Fishlegs found that he no longer liked them.

Fishlegs didn't like to think of himself as a bad person. But what kind of a person victimises a skinny, defenseless, introvert. Not a good one, that was for sure.

(expect chapter 3 soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh right it's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, not Roughnut and Toughnut. I knew I should have checked the spelling of the character names before I wrote this. I have to warn you that the next chapter is probobly going to remind you of Shrek, more so than the other chapters, if you think that that's possible. But like I said this is hurt/comfort smut not Shakespeare. I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway.

Oh well...so anyway...I just looked at my document manager and it told me that 111 people have looked at this story. I'm sure that a lot of them got disgusted along the way and stopped reading, but I still think its pretty cool. Four of them where from Arabia, apparently. I really do love the Internet. The Internet is my baby daddy. That being said, I will warn you third time that this story is **THE TRASHIEST TRASHY GARBAGE THAT YOU WILL EVER READ**. So if your not into that then it might be a good idea to stop reading. However, at this point its pretty safe to assume that your into that.

**Chapter 3**

Fishlegs stood at the edge of a shallow pond, staring down at his reflection. His face was pale and round, and he noted the way that it rippled on the watters surface. The expression there was..._mean _he decided. He changed his expression abit, attempting to make himself look less mean but couldn't quite manage it. It was in his blood to look that way.

He thought about Hiccup and the way he had been crying when he had been carried back to the village. He had laid so still almost like a...like a...

"Rag doll," Fishlegs muttered to himself. He was secretly quite fond of metaphores.

Fishlegs tried to stop thinking about what he had done, but found that he couldn't do that either. What had happened was a hundred and ten percent his fault. He shouldn't have tagged along with those bullies. He shouldn't have wanted to be like them.

His reflection looked ashamed now, but there was something there in the tention of his eyebrows....that was still mean.

He thought about the other kids, and the way they always picked on Hiccup, the way that Hiccup always stood there and let them do it. It made Fishlegs angry to think that he had never thought anything of it. He always just nodded and played along, and let them do anything they wanted to Hiccup or anyone that they didn't like. Sure he was a weakling and everything, but Hiccup wasn't a bad guy, and he never did anything bad to anyone. Fishlegs shouldn't have condoned thier violence, and he shouldn't have made himself a part of it. That was why it was his fault.

He knew then that he had to confess. Astrid hadn't told on him like she had threatened to do, and everyone just thought...that Hiccup had accidentally shot himself. Fishlegs was afraid of what might happen to him if he confessed, he new that people would be mad at him and that he would probobly be punished...but Fishlegs decided that he didn't care. After all, He had done something really bad. He deserved to be punished.

And with that thought in mind, he turned and walked slowly back to the village. His large hands began to tremble and he clutched them into fists.

...

Hiccup was quite miserable at that moment, lying face down on the healer's table, waiting for the damn healer to come it and yank the arrow out of his butt. He had just been carried into the village past several dozen muttering individuals who where probably making fun of him right now, and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough he hadn't been able to stop himself from crying.

He heard the door to the healer's shack swing open, and the healer walked inside. She was a plump 35-year-old with dark hair and blue eyes, named Rocka.

"You see," said Rocka tut tuting as she sashayed into the room. "This is why you should never, ever , play with weapons. Especially someone like you who's so clumsey. Have you learned your lesson, Hiccup?"

Rocka was a particularly callous, obnoxious, individual, and Hiccup had never liked her.

"Yes ma'am," he wept bitterly. "...I-I'm sorry."

"You should be," snapped Rocka, slamming her medical suppies down on the table. "I have alot of really important things to do today, and I was hoping that looking at you wasn't going to be one of them. Really, Hiccup, you should have thought about that before you got yourself arrowed. Try thinking about someone else for a change."

She removed his pants, carefully, revealing the circle of torchured flesh that surrounded the entry wound on his left buttock. Hiccup blushed, but Rocka didn't seem to care. She continued to berate him as she cleaned the entry wound with a damp cloth.

"Don't cry, boy. Vikings don't cry," she said giving the arrow an experimental tug.

Hiccup yelped.

"That really, really, hurt...please be c-ca-careful," he pleaded.

"They way you go on about it you'd think you where really injured," Rocka babbled appathetically. "You think this is pain? Try giving birth to three kids. Now that's pain."

She yanked on the arrow again, placeing her hand on the small of his back for leverage. Hiccup screamed. The pain was intense. He tried to think about pleasant things that might make him feel better, like spending time with his pet dragon, Toothless, or tinkering with tools and armour in the blacksmith's shop-But the miserable hag kept makeing fun of him and that made him think about the pain even more.

"Your really lucky you know," said Rocka and Hiccup really whished that she would just shut up. "That arrow could, have hit your spinal chord, your heart, your dick and balls-You do have a dick and balls don't you, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Rocka," wept Hiccup angrilly. "Believe it or not I _do_ have a dick and balls."

"Then stop sniveling!" snapped Rocka giving the arrow another tug, and Hiccup struggled to stiffle another scream.

He lay there in agony for the gods don't know how long, listening to that horrible woman complain about all of the amazing stuff she could be doing that very moment, instead of tending to Hiccup's wound. She could be taking a walk, or dropping her kids off at dragon training class, or going for a swim, or rekindling the once the now passionless relationship between herself and her gimpy husband, or painting a self portriat, or inventing the lightbulb (which was some mysterious thing, and she assured Hiccup that everyone needed to have one). But no. She was stuck in this stupid healer's shack, trying to help some stupid kid that had shot himself with an arrow, and it was all because Hiccup had no dick and balls.

When she was finally finished removing the arrow, she disinfected the wound and wiped it down with a damp cloth. Then she bandaged it.

"Rest," she said, and she handed Hiccup back his pants. "And get better."

(Chapter four is coming, you guys. It'll get here eventually.)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys:) Expect chapter five soon.

**Chapter 4**

Toothless, curled himself into a ball, tucking his disk-like head under one of his wings so that he resembled a vast shimmering stone in the moonlight. He was quite an intelligent beast, but without a rider to operate his prosthetic wing he wasn't much of a hunter.

It wasn't exactly easy to catch a fish when you couldn't dive for it from above. The dragon had tried swiping at them when they swam too close to the waters edge, but this method was less than effective. Eventually he became desperate and started running into the water after them, but this tactic had been equally pointless.

Where was Hiccup? And why hadn't he bothered to bring Toothless his lunch and dinner? The dragon was less than amused.

...

Toothless could hear a human moving slowly toward him through the high grass. It smelled like Hiccup.

The dragon's translucent, yellow-green, eyes popped open, and he was very relieved to see the skinny adolescent standing in front of him, holding a large basket filled with fish.

"Hey buddy," said Hiccup gently, and he reached out the stroke the dragon's muzzle. "I'm sorry that I took so long."

Toothless stuck his head into the basket and pulled out a large, fat, salmon. It was quite delicious, and the dragon was so hungry that he gobbled it up in two bites.

"It was hard to sneak out this time," said Hiccup.

The boy's face was cut, and he had a black eye. The nasally quality of his voice was strangely intensified, as though maybe he had been crying.

Toothless nuzzled him, and Hiccup patted the dragon's head.

"I got hurt," he said sadly. "So I'm supposed to be 'recovering'. That's what my dad said...but I know its just an excuse to try and keep me in the house. He acts like he's worried about me but he's not. He's just embarrassed by me, and he wants me to stay in my room so that he can pretend that I don't exist."

Toothless could only understand a handful of human words and most of them had something to do with food. He couldn't understand what exactly Hiccup was saying, but he sounded really sad, and he looked terrible.

Toothless licked Hiccup's face with his long tongue, and the boy smiled.

"I'll be back tomorrow, buddy, but probobly after dark when no one will notice me leaving," said Hiccup.

...

For all of her inane babble, concerning how busy she was and the all of the extracurricular activities she could have been partaking in, Rocka really hadn't been that busy that afternoon, and she had lied about having hobbies. She liked to make people feel like they owed her something, and she found that the best way to do that was to let them know that they where waisting her time.

She had been wandering about her shack looking for something (it wasn't something important, and she really couldn't care less whether or not she found it), when she spotted her son, Fishlegs making his way slowly toward the shack. As he drew closer she noted the way that he slouched and shuffled his feet, but dismissed it as insignificant.

"Fishlegs!" she called to him. "Fishlegs, have you seen my spear-the one that has that little stripe on it?"

"...No Mama," answered Fishlegs as he stepped into the shack, and she noticed that his hands where trembling but dismissed this also as unimportant.

"Oh thats too bad because it's a-," Rocka began but Fishlegs cut her off.

"Mama, Hiccup didn't shoot himself with that arrow." he whimpered. "I...I shot him...."

"...Oh," said Rocka after awhile. "You kids don't like him very much do you?

"No...It's not like that....," said Fishlegs and his eyes filled with tears. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Rocka was quite annoyed by this and she waisted no time providing her son with a list of things that she could be doing right now instead of listening to his stupid problems. Right now she could be skiing,or practicing the fine art of agriculture, or bobsledding, or painting a big red L on the forehead of her gimpy husband while he slept, or cooking a leg of lamb, or inventing the personal computer (which was some mysterious thing, and she assured Fishlegs that everyone-EVERYONE needed to have one.) But no. She was stuck listening to her wuss kid whimper about some stupid thing that wasn't really even his fault. It was enough to make her insane.

"You know, Fishlegs," said Rocka when she had finished with her rant. "If you feel so bad about it you should just apologise to him."

Something like that was easier said than done. He was pretty sure that Hiccup wouldn't forgive him, and if the other kids saw him trying to be nice to that guy....well he didn't want to think about what they might do.

"Uh...right...um...whatever," he said and he shuffled off to his room to go contemplate this.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thanks for commenting on my story you guys:D Review this one as well if you have the time.

**Chapter 5**

Astrid couldn't seem to stop thinking about Hiccup. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the way that he had looked the day that the other kids had beaten him up. His face had been all scratched and bloody, and she remember the way that a single tear had forced its way down one of his flushing cheeks as the other young Vikings had continued to mock him. He was so vulnerable, and weak, and pathetic. It was disgusting......but wait-no-disgusting wasn't the word at all. The word she was looking for was...was.....

"Cute..." she moaned to herself, and she blushed a little when she realised that she had said it out loud.

"Cute? What's cute?" Tuffnut inquired of her, stupidly. He had been sitting with his back against one of the dilapidated huts fingering the blade of an ax. (It wasn't unusual for a Viking to carry a weapon with them pretty much all of the time. Tuffnut was certainly no exception.)

"Uh...you are?" lied Astrid quickly. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"...Oh, yea," said Tuffnut as though this aught to have been obvious. "That's right. I am pretty cute."

It was on days like this one when there was no dragon training scheduled and all of the menial chores had been accomplished that Astrid lost her rational mind. It was the reason why she had always tried to keep herself busy. She couldn't let herself get this way. She couldn't let herself think about...Hiccup.

Astrid had always been quick to join the others in taunting him. There was just something about the way his face fell when she pointed out that he was skinny, weak, clumsy, disgraceful, pathetic,and/or not muscular at all that made her feel...well...it made her feel pretty good. She had never been actively involved in the violence against him, but she had often watched, and sometimes she caught herself fantasizing about what it might feel like to hit him.

So why did it bothered her so much when Fishlegs had shot Hiccup with that arrow? It wasn't because of any noble reason that was for sure. She thought about this for awhile and decided that it was because Fishlegs might have killed Hiccup if he had shot him in the wrong place. Astrid didn't want Hiccup to die. She liked torturing him too much.

In her mind's eye, Astrid pictured Hiccup. He wasn't wearing a shirt and-No, she refused to think about Hiccup that way! She tried to think about something else, but it didn't work. The fantasy pushed itself back into her head. This time it was more vivid than before and..._oh gods!_...He wasn't wearing pants this time.

"_Astrid, please_," whimpered the Hiccup that was in her head. His arms where tied behind his back with a thick rope, and she imagined him on the ground staring up at her. "_Please...don't hit me! I'll be good! I'll be good, I promise! Just please don't hit me!_"

"_No Hiccup_," said the Astrid in Astrid's head. "_Your a disgrace and you deserve to be punished_."

"_No, no, no_." whimpered the Hiccup in Astrid's head and he began to cry. "_No, please don't...please don't hurt me...._"

"_This is for being a naughty, bad boy, Hiccup_," whispered the Astrid in Astrid's head and she kicked Hiccup hard in the stomach.

"_And this_," she said kicking the boy a second time. "_This is for everything else_."

"My Gods!" said the real Astrid as she came to a sudden realization. "I'm a sick pervert!"

She sprinted off into the wilderness, as though trying to outrun her perversion. Hiccup was stupid, he was pathetic, he was useless! Astrid didn't have a crush on him! She couldn't! It was impossible! She refused to!

"Did Astrid, just scream that she was a 'sick pervert' and then run off into the woods," asked a bewildered Snotlout who had come to stand by the same dilapidated hut where Tuffnut was still fiddling with his ax.

"Yea I think that what just happened," said Tuffnut, unconcernedly.

"Girls are weird," said Snotlout.

"They are," agreed Tuffnut.


	6. Chapter 6

I like Fishlegs' story in this chapter so much that I might re-adapt it to fit into one of my real stories that I'm writing in real life.

One day I hope to become a high school English teacher. Of course, if knew that I was "SickoLady" I would definitely get fired, but that's not going to stop me from breaking down the elements of "Arrowed" for you, you know, just for fun. You'll have to forgive me. I like to over analyze everything.

OK, kiddies, the themes are guilt, lust, dignity, desire, social pressure and restraint. The mood is detached, and sarcastic.

Heh heh. You have no idea how much I just enjoyed typing that. So anyways have fun with chapter six, and please comment if you have the time.

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup was still hurting, but not quite as badly as he had before. He supposed that meant that his injury was "healing" but it was more likely that he had just gotten used to the pain.

It hurt more when he walked around, so for the most part, he didn't. He lay on his belly all day feeling board and lonely, and waiting for the sun to go down so that he could sneak out and feed his dragon, Toothless.

He thought about something mean that Astrid had said to him once.

_"Your so useless, Hiccup. It's like you can't do anything right. But I guess that's why...I mean do you ever even really do _anything_? I really don't think that you do._"

Hiccup tried not to think about the things that people said about him, but it wasn't always easy. When everyone around you insists your a waste of space, eventually you start to believe them. Maybe Astrid was right, maybe Hiccup was useless, maybe he really _didn't _ever do anything. He certainly wasn't doing anything right now. Hiccup was reveling in this particular uplifting thought when he heard his bed room door creak open. He lefted his head slightly, and saw a large, fat, boy with light eyes and blond hair. It was Fishlegs.

"Uh...Hiccup?" said Fishlegs as he shuffled into the room.

"Oh great," said Hiccup sarcastically as he let his face fall back into the pillow. "What do you want?"

"Uh...two days ago I shot you with that arrow," began Fishlegs.

"I'm aware of that, thanks."

"...And I just wanted to say....that I'm really, really, sorry."

"Ok, I forgive you," said Hiccup angrily. "Now go away."

The room was silent for a moment. Hiccup glared at Fishlegs, and Fishlegs stared down at his feet.

"...You don't have to forgive me, if you don't want to." said Fishlegs.

"...Ok," said Hiccup spitefully. "Then I don't forgive you."

There was another awkward silence, during which Hiccup buried his face into the pillow, and pulled the blankets up over his head. It was the less painful alternative to simply getting up and walking out of the room.

"...But I don't really want you to forgive me anyway," said Fishlegs to the tiny part of Hiccups head that was still visible beneath the blankets. "That's not really important....but I did hear....I heard that you where having some trouble walking around...and I just thought that maybe I could help you out...you know...get you some things that you need so that you don't have to get up and get them."

Hiccup kept his head buried underneath the blankets and didn't answer.

"Are you thirsty?" Fishlegs asked him cautiously.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"I'll go get you something to drink," said Fishlegs, and he sprinted out of the room and down the steps.

A few moments later he returned holding a jug of water.

"Uh...here it is," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup lifted his head slowly and the blankets slid off revealing his disheveled hair, and a taunt irritated expression. Fishlegs held out the jug of water.

"Did you spit in that?" said Hiccup glaring at the thing suspiciously.

"...No," said Fishlegs a little taken aback. He was beginning to take all of this hostility a little personally.

"Did you do something else to it?" Hiccup asked him still eyeing the jug of water with distrust.

"What?...No!" said Fishlegs, and he pushed the water toward Hiccup, who took it into his hands reluctantly.

Hiccup was actually quite thirsty, and the water was cold, and clear....and it looked so good.

"_Oh well_," he thought to himself silently. "_Maybe it's laced with a deadly poison and it'll kill me_."

And with that thought in mind he put the bottle to his lips and drank it down. When he had finished he looked down at the empty container, as though expecting to see something stuck to the bottom of it, and realised with a sigh of relief that this was not the case. The water certainly _taisted _clean enough, and there was no odor or aftertaste to suggest that it had been tampered with.

"Thank you...uh....Fishlegs," said Hiccup uncertainly. He handed the empty bottle back to Fishlegs who took it, and placed it on the little wooden table that sat by Hiccup's bed.

"...No problem," said Fishlegs, and he turned to leave.

"Uh...wait!" said Hiccup. He had been cooped up in that room for two days with virtually no human contact, and he was pretty desperate for someone to talk to. "Please don't go..."

He blushed when he realised how pathetic this had sounded.

Fishlegs turned around and walked over to the edge of Hiccup's bed.

"Sure...I'll sit with you for awhile if you want," said Fishlegs. He found a dusty crate lying on the floor next to a pile of books, pulled it over to the side of Hiccup's bed, and sat on it.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," said Hiccup, and he closed his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," said Fishlegs. "...What happened really isn't your fault."

"My dad seems to think it's my fault," said Hiccup miserably.

"Yea...well...um....forget about your dad. What makes him so great anyway?" said Fishlegs a little uncomfortably. "Uh... I know...I'll tell you a story. It's a best seller I promise. Wanna hear it?"

"Shoot," said Hiccup, propping himself up on his shoulders so that he could face Fishlegs.

"Ok," said Fishlegs. "This is the story about how I, Fishlegs, became the ruler of world."

"Because that's likely to happen," interjected Hiccup.

"More likely than you might think," said Fishlegs and he began his tale. "Once upon a time there was a super cool guy named Fishlegs. He was the smartest best fighter that anyone had ever seen, and the people said: 'Hay that guy Fishlegs is so cool, if there's ever a horrific world wide pandemic that reduces the Earth to a smouldering post-apocalyptic waste land...I want THAT GUY to be our leader.' So anyway, it just so happened that as they where saying this a giant flaming comet was approaching Earth. The comet hit the Earth, but since, you know, the Earth is flat; everyone survived...except the people that Fishlegs didn't like. They all burned to death."

Hiccup began to laugh.

"And I suppose that the comet selected people to kill based on how much you did or didn't like them?" he said, still laughing.

"In this story, everyone thinks I'm cool even the inanimate objects," explained Fishlegs, and he continued with his story. "So anyway...there where enough people that Fishlegs didn't like left alive to be his slaves, and he commanded them to make a giant statue of him. So they did. But it sucked so Fishlegs made them build another one. The second statue was better, but it still sucked. So Fishlegs said to his slaves 'This second statue that you have made me is major suck.' And his slaves replied: 'Most awesome one what could we do to make it suck less?' To which the most awesome one replied: 'Let me think about this...oh yes you can bring me more roasted lamb with more butter, more ale from a better year, and more whoars with bigger boobs.' So Fishlegs' slaves brought him all of these things, the statue they had built of him became minor suck, and everyone lived happily ever after (except the people that had burned to death.) The end."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh gods that's the stupidest fucking thing that I've ever heard!" laughed Hiccup.

Fishlegs looked pretty pleased with himself.

"OK, so it's not a best seller," he said, and he began to laugh as well.

....

Fishlegs had stayed with Hiccup a while talking to him and trying to make him laugh. He found that he was really good at it. Hiccup appreciated his sense of humor quite a lot better then some of the other kids, who more often then not, dismissed Fishlegs as a big, stupid, unnecessary third wheel. Despite himself, Fishlegs really enjoyed spending time with Hiccup, who had his own brand of uniquely dry, cynical, wit, and thought deeply about things that other people dismissed as unimportant. He resolved to come back tomorrow.

However, as he was leaving Hiccup's house that night he ran into Tuffnut. (Now here was a guy who was always popping up in places that he didn't belong. ) He was with Astrid, which struck Fishlegs as odd because they didn't come off as being particularly close friends.

"What where you doing in Hiccup's house?" asked Tuffnut suspiciously when he noticed Fishlegs exit the building. "Gods, you don't really care about what happens to that guy do you? The way you act is like the two of you are actually friends."

"Uh...actually," lied Fishlegs quickly. "That's what I want him to think. I'm setting him up for a fall...get it?"

"Ah ha ha," laughed Tuffnut. "That guy's such a freaking idiot. Did he really buy it?"

"Yea, he bought it," lied Fishlegs.

"Gods, that sounds hilarious," said Tuffnut. "You gotta tell me about your plan later, but not right now cause-"

He put one of his slender arms around Astrid.

"-Astrid and I are gonna do some _sexual role playing._"

He wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously in order to put further emphasis on the words "sexual role playing".

"No one's supposed to know about that!" shouted Astrid furiously.

"Oh right, sorry."

The brief conversation that he had had with Tuffnut echoed again in again in Fishlegs' mind as he trudged back to his hut. He couldn't let anyone know that he and Hiccup where friends, it would mean becoming an social outcast, and he just wasn't willing to let that happen. He would have to make them believe that he was setting Hiccup up for a fall. OK. Whatever. Hiccup didn't have to know.

Then he thought about Tuffnut and beautiful Astrid and their "sexual role playing" and wondered why all the worst people have all the best luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing my fucked up story you guys! XD This is the first time I've posted something like this on the internet, and I'm having a lot of fun with it. There are two more chapters after this one so I hope you enjoy them.

**Chapter 7**

Astrid still couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. In her mind's eye she saw him, chained to one of the stone walls in the blacksmith's shop. He was trembling badly, and the fire from a nearby kiln was reflected in his horrified green eyes.

"_Please, Astrid_," he whimpered. "_Please....don't burn me...i-it'll hurt so bad...please, Astrid, I don't want to be h-hu-hurt anymore..._"

"_Shut your mouth, Hiccup,_" snapped the Astrid in Astrid's head. "_I'll burn you if I want to._"

Astrid shook her head violently as though trying to scare off a fly. This was getting ridiculous.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw that stupid boy, and he was always half naked, or dangling from a tree branch by his ankles or something. Astrid tried not to think about these things, but for some reason it was really, really, hard.

She had pictured him crying his eyes out, as she had given him little cuts with the razor sharp edge of her carving knife, and then caught herself thinking about it and tried to think about something else....like doing chores....doing chores-that's it-nothing unwholesome about that. She need to churn the butter, and sheer the sheep, and beat Hiccup (er...the rugs? Yea the rugs...that was it.) Oh gods! That hadn't worked at all! She was really churning butter now.

Astrid couldn't like Hiccup...she just couldn't. He was a pathetic, little, skinny, loser and she didn't like him. She couldn't. She wouldn't let herself.

The more she thought about it the more she began to convince herself that she _didn't_ like him. It was the violence that she liked, and not that sweet, timid, boy. She could torture anyone. Anyone at all...and it would feel just as good.

It was with this twisted, unquestionable, logic that she made the decision to solicit Tuffnut (who was ever the man whore) to be a pawn in her "sexual role playing".

Astrid looked over at Tuffnut he was tied to the trunk of a large pine tree. His thin arms where stretched out on either side of him, and his long, blond, hair hung limply in front of his face.

The hair bothered Astrid, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Is your head cold?" she asked him.

"No," replied Tuffnut broadly as though this where a perfectly reasonable question.

"I think your head is cold," insisted Astrid. She was wearing a bear-skin hat, but she took it off, and put it on Tuffnut so that it covered his hair.

The hat was very fluffy, and for some reason....just exactly the right shade of brown.

She examined the boy's features for a moment, under the light of the rising moon. He had a narrow, slender, frame, and when she squinted her eyes he almost looked like...like...._Hiccup_.

The realization struck her suddenly, and it caused her to recoil. She wasn't attracted to Tuffnut. That was just stupid. He wasn't innocent, he wasn't sweet, and most importantly...he _wasn't _Hiccup.

"Well what are you waiting for?" demanded Tuffnut. His cold blue eyes had a nasty leering quality and where not at all like Hiccup's innocent green ones. There was no kindness in that expression, and no fear.

Astid stood frozen, staring open mouthed at this boy who she didn't know very well at all, that she had trussed up and made to look like Hiccup. She was simply shocked at her own stupidity.

"Are you going to hit me or what?" Demanded Tuffnut, but Astrid continued to stare at him with that same horrified expression.

This was the boy that was their ring leader, the boy who had hurt Hiccup, and belittled him, and made him cry. Suddenly, Astrid was overcome with a powerful desire to break this boy's ugly face, but the desire wasn't at all sexual.

"I'm getting tired of w-" began Tuffnut impatiently, but he didn't bother to finish because one of Astrid's pale fists made contact with the bridge of his nose, and it made a sick crunching noise.

Blood dripped down from his Tuffnut's nostrils and into his open mouth. He looked shocked for a moment, and then furious.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

Astrid punched him again, this time in the mouth.

"You Bitch!" he screamed, and he spit blood in her direction. "Your going to knock out my mother fucking teeth. Le-"

She hit him a third time and gave him a black eye.

"Let me go Astrid! This doesn't feel good!"

"Oh," said Astrid a bit coldly. She lowered her fists. "I'm sorry that you don't like it."

Slowly, she walked around to the back of the tree where his wrists where bound to one and other with a heavy rope. She removed her carving knife from one of her pockets, and cut through the ropes, which slid from Tuffnut's wrists and fell into sloppy coils at the base of the tree.

Tuffnut sprinted off back to the village, cursing quietly to himself, as he clutched his bleeding face.


	8. Chapter 8

There's a really hilarious video review of "How to Train Your Dragon" on spill. com . You should check it out. You'll be really glad you did.

**Chapter 8**

It had been about a week since the accident, and Hiccup was feeling well enough to go back to work. He trudged down the stairs, and past his father, who didn't look at him or acknowledge him. Hiccup didn't care. He was used to that sort of thing.

On some level, Hiccup was quite glad that his father was ignoring him. It meant that he didn't have to listen to an angry diatribe concerning his flaws and the ways in which these flaws where preventing him from becoming a respectable member of society. It also meant that he didn't have to answer stupid questions about why he was such a loser.

On his way to the blacksmith's shop Hiccup ran into Fishlegs, who seemed to have been meandering about aimlessly. He looked distressed.

"Hey, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

There was a somewhat paranoid quality to Fishlegs' expression.

"Uh...yea, hey Hiccup," replied Fishlegs, reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Fishlegs quickly. "Everything's fine."

"Oh, that's good," said Hiccup casually and he kept walking.

Fishlegs stood frozen, watching him limp away. He knew that Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, had been hiding behind one of the wooden shacks, listening to their conversation, and hoped to the gods that nothing he had said might have roused their suspicions.

"Ah ha ha ha! What a freaking loser! He actually thinks your his friend!" cackled Tuffnut. His face looked as though it had been hit with a mallet, which Fishlegs found strange.

"...What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," said Tuffnut quickly. "I dont want to talk about it."

"...What will the pathetic runt do when he realizes that Fishlegs was playing him the whole time?" said Ruffnut suddenly, her voice was dripping with that familiar sadistic venom. "Do you think he'll cry? I bet he'll cry."

"Yea, he probably will." agreed Snotlout. "This is going to be hilarious."

"So tell us, Fishlegs," said Tuffnut. "What are you planning?"

The question took Fishlegs by surprise and he floundered around a bit searching for a suitable answer. The others would have to believe that he had been planning this for at least a week in advance.

"Well," began Fishlegs after along pause. "He told me that he was hiding something in the woods, and that he wanted to show it to me."

"What do you think it is?" asked Snotlout curiously.

"Probably his cock." said Ruffnut.

They all stood their for a moment staring at Fishlegs, waiting for him to continue divulging his scheme. Fishlegs, however, seemed reluctant to speak.

"So what's your plan?" demanded Tuffnut after awhile.

"Yea, so anyway," continued Fishlegs. "He goes into the wood every night at around midnight. So I was thinking that we could follow him, find what ever it is he's hiding, and then...I don't know....break it or steal it?"

"And then we can beat the shit out of him!" added Ruffnut helpfully.

"Yes um...that to." said Fishlegs. "Good plan, right?"

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, of course, whole heartedly agreed. It was an amazing plan. The best plan they had ever heard, in fact. They couldn't wait to see the look on that loser's face when he found out whose side Fishlegs was really on. It was going to be one of the greatest nights of their lives.

...

At the time that this particular inane conversation was taking place, Astrid was in the old shed behind her hut, churning butter (both figuratively and literally). As usual, she was thinking about Hiccup.

As she operated the butter churn, she imagined him, the light of the evening sky was reflected in his eyes and-Was someone laughing?

Astrid was brought back to reality. She looked down at her pale hands, which seemed to have been giving the butter churn a hand job.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself.

Through the flimsy wall if the old shed she could hear the laughter again. After awhile she began to recognize it as belonging in to Tuffnut...but what was he cackling about?

"Ah ha ha ha! What a freaking loser!" she heard Tuffnut exclaim.

Then Astrid heard Fishlegs say somthing about Tuffnut's face, which made her grin. She began to listen intently to their conversation, pressing her ear to one of the thin, wooden, wall of the shed.

She could hear them quite clearly as they discussed Fishlegs' plan. Presumably it was fool proof....and _flawless. _So much so that Snotlout, and the twins needed to see it happen as soon as possible. That night, in fact.

They where going to follow Hiccup into the woods..._where no one could hear him scream. _

It was at that point that Astrid decided she would follow them (but very quietly so as not to be seen). They didn't have to know she was watching.

(Expect the final chapter soon.)

There's a really hilarious video review of "How to Train Your Dragon" on spill. com . You should check it out. You'll be really glad you did.

**Chapter 8**

It had been about a week since the accident, and Hiccup was feeling well enough to go back to work. He trudged down the stairs, and past his father, who didn't look at him or acknowledge him. Hiccup didn't care. He was used to that sort of thing.

On some level, Hiccup was quite glad that his father was ignoring him. It meant that he didn't have to listen to an angry diatribe concerning his flaws and the ways in which these flaws where preventing him from becoming a respectable member of society. It also meant that he didn't have to answer stupid questions about why he was such a loser.

On his way to the blacksmith's shop Hiccup ran into Fishlegs, who seemed to have been meandering about aimlessly. He looked distressed.

"Hey, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

There was a somewhat paranoid quality to Fishlegs' expression.

"Uh...yea, hey Hiccup," replied Fishlegs, reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Fishlegs quickly. "Everything's fine."

"Oh, that's good," said Hiccup casually and he kept walking.

Fishlegs stood frozen, watching him limp away. He knew that Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, had been hiding behind one of the wooden shacks, listening to their conversation, and hoped to the gods that nothing he had said might have roused their suspicions.

"Ah ha ha ha! What a freaking loser! He actually thinks your his friend!" cackled Tuffnut. His face looked as though it had been hit with a mallet, which Fishlegs found strange.

"...What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," said Tuffnut quickly. "I dont want to talk about it."

"...What will the pathetic runt do when he realizes that Fishlegs was playing him the whole time?" said Ruffnut suddenly, her voice was dripping with that familiar sadistic venom. "Do you think he'll cry? I bet he'll cry."

"Yea, he probably will." agreed Snotlout. "This is going to be hilarious."

"So tell us, Fishlegs," said Tuffnut. "What are you planning?"

The question took Fishlegs by surprise and he floundered around a bit searching for a suitable answer. The others would have to believe that he had been planning this for at least a week in advance.

"Well," began Fishlegs after along pause. "He told me that he was hiding something in the woods, and that he wanted to show it to me."

"What do you think it is?" asked Snotlout curiously.

"Probably his cock." said Ruffnut.

They all stood their for a moment staring at Fishlegs, waiting for him to continue divulging his scheme. Fishlegs, however, seemed reluctant to speak.

"So what's your plan?" demanded Tuffnut after awhile.

"Yea, so anyway," continued Fishlegs. "He goes into the wood every night at around midnight. So I was thinking that we could follow him, find what ever it is he's hiding, and then...I don't know....break it or steal it?"

"And then we can beat the shit out of him!" added Ruffnut helpfully.

"Yes um...that to." said Fishlegs. "Good plan, right?"

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, of course, whole heartedly agreed. It was an amazing plan. The best plan they had ever heard, in fact. They couldn't wait to see the look on that loser's face when he found out whose side Fishlegs was really on. It was going to be one of the greatest nights of their lives.

...

At the time that this particular inane conversation was taking place, Astrid was in the old shed behind her hut, churning butter (both figuratively and literally). As usual, she was thinking about Hiccup.

As she operated the butter churn, she imagined him, the light of the evening sky was reflected in his eyes and-Was someone laughing?

Astrid was brought back to reality. She looked down at her pale hands, which seemed to have been giving the butter churn a hand job.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself.

Through the flimsy wall if the old shed she could hear the laughter again. After awhile she began to recognize it as belonging in to Tuffnut...but what was he cackling about?

"Ah ha ha ha! What a freaking loser!" she heard Tuffnut exclaim.

Then Astrid heard Fishlegs say somthing about Tuffnut's face, which made her grin. She began to listen intently to their conversation, pressing her ear to one of the thin, wooden, wall of the shed.

She could hear them quite clearly as they discussed Fishlegs' plan. Presumably it was fool proof....and _flawless. _So much so that Snotlout, and the twins needed to see it happen as soon as possible. That night, in fact.

They where going to follow Hiccup into the woods..._where no one could hear him scream. _

It was at that point that Astrid decided she would follow them (but very quietly so as not to be seen). They didn't have to know that she was watching.

(Expect the final chapter soon.)


	9. Chapter 9

I seem to have accidentally posted chapter eight twice. Oops. I'm pretty sure that one of them isn't edited. But you know, what evs. The deepest circle of hell is for traitors, folks, not creepy fan fiction writers with awful spelling and grammar.

This is the final chapter, but I'll write a sequel if anyone's interested. PM me if you have any suggestions, or post them in your review. I also like to write collaboratively so if you're interested in collaborating let me know. I love making new Internet friends.

All reviews for chapter nine will be responded to.

**Chapter 9**

Fishlegs looked down at his large hands, and found that they where shaking. He attempted to steady them but discovered that this was an impossible task. It was about midnight, and he was standing at the center of the village square, waiting for Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout to arrive.

A part of him was really wishing that they wouldn't bother to show up. Maybe they didn't care that much about bullying Hiccup. Maybe they had better things to do, like studying for the upcoming combat exam, or getting waisted at one of the many convenient nearby pubs, or_ sleeping_.

"Fishlegs!" called Tuffnut, a few hundred yards aways. "I brought the clubs!"

...and maybe Oden would put on a hula skit and dance the funky chicken.

"Don't shout, moron!" shouted Ruffnut, smacking her brother upside the head. "This is supposed to be a covert operation!"

"And no one's better at operating covertly than you, Ruffnut," retorted Tuffnut sarcastically. "Am I right?"

"Shut up!" snarled Ruffnut. This seemed to be the wittiest reply she could come up with.

"You shut up!" snapped Tuffnut.

"Would you both shut up," interjected Snotlout dryly. "Even an idiot like Useless will hear you morons coming a mile a way."

"He's got a point, doesn't he?" said Ruffnut folding her arms.

The previous day, they had debated the method by which they would "give that wimp Hiccup exactly what he deserved." It had been a long tedious debate, and its purpose had been to tempt the sadistic whiles of its participants, rather than to construct any kind of coherent scheme. Tuffnut seemed to have his heart set on breaking a few of the loser's ribs with a club. The idea sounded dangerous...and possibly fatal. Fishlegs had pointed this out meekly, voicing his concern that Tuffnut may strike Hiccup on the head, and kill him, but for the most part this comment had been ignored. The young vikings where more concerned with devising their own methods of "giving that wimp Hiccup exactly what he deserved." Snotlout was more of traditionalist. His method of choice was his fist. Ruffnut tended to favor physiological torment. However, she could also be quite violent.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs moved very quietly, taking care to hide in the shadows of the wooden huts that lined the village streets. They listened intently for the sound of Hiccup's familiar shuffling gait.

"I see him..." whispered Ruffnut excitedly. She pointed off into the distance where the skinny boy was making his way into the wilderness. He seemed to be carrying a large, wicker, basket.

"Let's move." whispered Tuffnut.

The four vikings moved slowly, navigating quietly through the village. They where careful to keep a distance of at least two hundred feet between themselves and Hiccup, taking care to avoid any small twigs that might break under their feet and alert the boy the their presence. It was like tracking animals for the feast at Winter Solstice, except different. After all, they weren't hunting animals this time. They where hunting Hiccup.

It was a difficult, tedious, process, and quite frankly, a lot of things might have gone wrong. They could have stumbled on some mysterious object hidden in the shadow of the dense foliage, or bumped into something, or perhaps even tripped over their own feet (it was quite dark, after all). It would have been very easy for Fishlegs to alert Hiccup to their presence without making it obvious that he had done it on purpose...and yet he couldn't seem to muster up the courage. The other Vikings where beginning to suspect Fishlegs of being traitorous, and if he became responsible for Hiccup's escape...well that may confirm their suspicions.

"I think its time," whispered Snotlout when they where about ten miles away from the village.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded to indicate that the agreement was unanimous. Gradually they began to close the distance between themselves and their victim.

"Gotcha!" shouted Tuffnut ceasing Hiccup by the hair and pulling him backward.

Hiccup let out a yelp of surprise and elbowed Tuffnut in the jaw, forcing him to release his grip.

"Your gonna pay for that!" shouted Ruffnut.

She sprinted forward, drawing her club. Snotlout did the same.

The girl swung her club low and struck Hiccup's knee caps. Her intention had been to crush his testicles like grapes, but this move seemed to have worked just as well. The boy fell, letting out a sharp cry of pain, before he hit the ground. He landed on his wounded backside, and yelped. The other vikings began to laugh at him.

"Ah ha ha! I don't believe what a loser, you are!" cackled Tuffnut.

"Yea, really," said Snotlout. "I mean, you trusted a guy who shot you in the ass with an arrow! How fucking stupid can you be?"

"What are you ta-" Hiccup began, but then he noticed Fishlegs standing a few feet away under the shadow of a low hanging branch, and understood completely. Fishlegs had pretended to be his friend, in order to trick him into revealing personal information that could be exploited. Hiccup had made the foolish mistake of telling him that he sunk off into the wood every night, and the bastards had used the opportunity to catch him vulnerable and alone.

Hiccup's kneecaps felt like they where on fire, and he hoped to the gods that they weren't broken. He attempted to lift himself up, but Snotlout put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Hiccup fell backwards on his ass and let out another yelp of pain. He attempted to blink back the tears that were welling in the corners of his eyes, but found that they had already leaked out over his cheeks and stained the collar of his jacket. He was so ashamed. It was dark, and he was scared and in pain, and lying there in the fetal position crying while some bullies beat him up. He didn't even really blame them...not really. Someone like him deserved to get beat up. He was stupid, useless, worthless and didn't have any friends...and on top of that he was a cry baby. Of course, thinking of that just made him cry harder. And the other kids continued to laugh at him as they kicked him and punched him, and smacked him with their clubs.

"Aw! Poor Hiccup!" cackled Ruffnut sarcastically as she kicked him in the ribs, and the force of the blow rolled him onto his stomach. "Poor Hiccup is hurt and crying! And his mommy can't save him...cause she's dead!"

Tuffnut swung his foot backward and kicked Hiccup hard in the butt. Hiccup screamed and tried to craw away. Snotloutstomped on his hands as a way of thwarting his pitiful attempt at escape, soliciting fresh sobs.

"Do you think that maybe you killed her," Ruffnut asked, acquiring a falsely empathetic expression. "I mean maybe she found out what a piece of crap you are and then sort of just..._died_."

Tuffnut kicked him in the butt a second time, and the old wound bled fresh.

"S-stop it!" Hiccup wept. "Leave me alone!"

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" mocked Tuffnut. His impression of Hiccup's nasally weeping was rather accurate, which didn't help at all.

...

Fishlegs couldn't stand himself. He really couldn't. He didn't want to see Hiccup hurt, but he didn't want to see himself hurt ether, and that was a bit more important. Of course that didn't negate the fact that he had betrayed Hiccup. That poor kid had been through so much shit already, and subjecting him to this torment was just plain terrible. But it was more than terrible wasn't it? It was..._evil_.

Fishlegs could hear Hiccup's tear choked screams somewhere off in the distance, as he began to trudge back to the village, turning a blind eye the the humiliating torment that was surely being inflicted upon his friend (ex-friend, definitely.) The screams continued to follow him, as he made his way into the pitch blackness that was the surrounding wilderness, and he knew at once that he had committed a wicked act that would leave his soul wretched and blackened beyond repair.

He saw someone's blond head poking out from beneath the twisted foliage, and stopped. The head slid down into the safety of those dew frosted leaves, and vanished almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Fishlegs approached it cautiously.

"Astrid?" he asked confusedly.

Astrid, who had been hiding in a bush, apparently, rose from her hiding place and glared at Fishlegs. It was a glare that said "God damn it, my hiding skills are beyond reproach!"

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I was just...you know..._watching,_" she replied.

"Do you ever get tired of creeping me out?"

"No, not really," replied Astrid after brief contemplation.

Fishlegs thought to him self for a moment and then said to her: "Astrid, please, you have to go tell someone that this is happening!"

"Your right...I should get Stoic." she replied. There was a hint of self loathing in her voice.

She thought about this for a moment and then began to glare at Fishlegs again.

"Hold on a minute? Why do you need _me _to run for help? You've got two legs that aren't broken!"

"Astrid!" pleaded Fishlegs desperately. "I want to keep them that way! If they find out_ I _told on them then I'll be in Hiccup's position, and they won't do anything to you, 'cause you're a girl."

"Ok, so maybe you have a point," said Astrid, and the two of them stomped off in the direction of the village.

...

Toothless could hear screaming. Hiccup's screaming. The boy was hurt, there was no mistake about that, and a blind, animal, rage came over the dragon. His thoughts were wild and as red as blood, and he began to charge in the direction of the noise.

As he drew closer he began to hear the words that where spoken. He couldn't understand most of them, because he was a dragon and drangons don't speak English, but the intonation made it rather obvious that the boy was in agony.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he wept pitifully.

"Shut up, you worthless shit!" shouted one of the bullies, and there was a loud thwacking sound that indicated the administration of a blow.

The dragon could see them now, they were standing in a circle around the weeping boy, hitting him and kicking, and laughing as though this where some kind of a hilarious joke.

The dragon roared and stretched his wings to their full capacity, letting out a bolt of fire.

It hit the hunch backed girl with the stupid grin, and she began to scream.

"My hair's on fire!" she shrieked. "My fucking hair's ON FIRE!"

There where two boys with her, a skinny blond one, and a muscular brunette, and they both started screaming as well.

"Fucking DRAGON!" shouted the skinny blond boy, charging at Toothless with his club.

The dragon swung his tails and hit the blond in the chest. The boy went flying and hit the trunk of a tree face first. Blood was dripping down his forehead, and into his horrified eyes, leaving him temporarily blind.

The bigger boy with short auburn hair came at him next, and the dragon batted him in the face with one of of his giant claws. He was too strong to knock down, but the rough scales left deep gashes in his face and neck. The boy swung his club a second time, but the dragon caught it in his teeth and tossed it into the underbrush a few hundred yards to the left.

"Fuck!" shrieked Ruffnut. Her hair was still on fire, and she beat a her head furiously trying to put it out.

Tuffnut was leaning against a tree, trying very hard not to slip into unconsciousness. The dragon spit fire in his direction and missed. The fire hit a large oak tree several miles away. And it burned eerily in the distance, a pillar of brilliant blue flames.

"I'll kill you, dragon!" shouted the brunette stupidly, and the Toothless spat a flame in his direction as well. The boy dodged it quickly, and turned to flee.

"SHHHIIIIIIT!" he screeched and he sprinted off into the distance. The other too where right behind him, cursing and screaming their heads off. Toothless grinned to himself as he watched them flee.

The rising sun was on the horizon. It's warm, glow illuminated the bloody, beaten boy that lay crumpled on the forest floor, weeping softly.

"_Poor, poor, Hiccup,_" thought Toothless. He nundeged the boy with his head, and the boy petted the dragon's nose.

"Thanks toothless," said Hiccup quiety. "Thanks for(he sniffled)...for saving me..."

Hiccup's face was bleeding, and badly bruised. He had two black eyes, and some of his teeth where missing. Toothless didn't like that at all and he licked the boy's face several times, hoping to relieve the pain of his injuries.

"Oh Toothless!" cried Hiccup, letting out a torrent of fresh sobs. "Why was I so stupid? Why did I trust him?"

The dragon curled himself around the boy so that he was protected on all sides by luminous blue-black scales. Hiccup put his arms around the Dragon's neck and hugged him.

"Why won't I stop crying!" he shouted angrily. "I wanna stop crying but I...but I c-ca-can't! It hurts so bad! And I don't think I'll ever be...I'll ever be happy again!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"I guess I really am just a worthless piece of crap..." he sniffled.

Toothless nuzzled him.

"Yea, I love you too, buddy," sniffed Hiccup, patting the dragon's nose. "But I've gotta go back to the village, because if I don't then they'll come out here looking for me, and if they do that then they'll find you."

Hiccup took a deep breath, and attempted to hoist himself into a standing position, leaning against the dragon's scaly stomach for support. His kneecaps throbbed painfully, and he resisted the urge to let his legs crumple and fold underneath of him. Carefully, he leaned away from the dragon, and attempted to put some weight on his right ankle. It felt like it was broken, but maybe it was just sprained.

"Oh _ouch_...," he moaned, when he was finally standing on his own. The pain in his ankle was excruciating, and his knees shook violently struggling to collapse under the weight of his body.

He stumbled forward clumsily, grabbing onto one of the branches of a nearby pine tree, but the weight of Hiccup's body coupled with the impact of the sudden collision caused the branch to snap, and he fell.

"Oh gods this hurts..." Hiccup whimpered, wrapping his arms arround himself, and closing his eyes tightly.

Toothless walked over to him, and licked his face again.

"I just need a branch or...or something to lean on." muttered Hiccup desperately.

He spotted the branch that had broken off of the pine tree, lying just a few inches to his right, and reached for it. It would make a decent walking stick, he decided.

Slowly, and very carefully, he lifted him self up, using the tree branch for support. He leaned on it sightly, to test its strength, and was quite relieved that it didn't snap. Emboldened by this small success, he began to limp forward, leaning on the branch to relieve the pressure on his bruised legs.

"I'm going back to the village," said Hiccup to the dragon even though he knew that Toothless wouldn't understand him. "So you stay here...because if any humans find you...they'll kill you."

...

Hiccup had been walking for about twenty minuets, and he was exhausted.

"_I should probably rest for a little while_," he thought to himself desperately. "_But just a little while_."

He lowered himself carefully onto the ground, and hugged his knees to his chest, closing his eyes tightly. A part of him was hoping that his father really _had_ sent someone out to look for him, sure it would be dangerous for Toothless, but it would also mean that maybe he didn't have to walk all the way back to the village himself. Not only that but maybe...maybe it would mean that his dad really did love him after all.

He was half asleep now, and he could hear voices. He wasn't exactly sure if he was dreaming them or if they were real. He decided that maybe it was just a really real sounding dream, and didn't bother to open his eyes.

"I should have known that you would have gotten us lost," said a shrill female voice, it sounded like Astrid.

"Gods, Astrid, you were here last night too. Why didn't you remember where it was?"

"Would you shut up, Fishlegs!" snapped Astrid. "I'm tired."

"Yea, I guess I'm pretty tired too," replied Fishlegs timidly.

"I still can't believe what a jerk, jerk, JERK, Stoic is!" babbled Astrid furiously. "How could he just leave his only son lost in the woods? 'Maybe it'll toughen him up.' he said! 'Maybe it'll toughen him up!' Maybe it'll toughen your _dick_ up, while your boning those wenches you were with last night! Cause that the only thing on _your _mind! Isn't it you bastard?"

"Easy, Astrid," muttered Fishlegs tiredly. "Well find him eventually."

"Yea...yea...I guess your right...but still...I'd like to give that good for nothing, dead beat, dad a freaking piece of my mind..."

"Hey, it's ok, Astrid, just calm down,ok?"

"He could be dead, Fishlegs! Or he could be trapped in a pit somewhere starving, and on his way to being dead! It's all because you had to try to act like you were cool! Why'd you do that to him? Huh? HUH? It's your falt this happened!"

"Hey, you where the one over there _pleasuring _yourself to it!" shouted Fishlegs. "So don't lecture me on my gods damn morals! If I'm going to hell then you'll be right there with me!"

There arguing was getting pretty loud, and Hiccup was finding kind of difficult to sleep through it. He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times to clear up the worst of the blurriness. Through the leaves of the underbrush he could see Astrid and Fishlegs, standing at opposite end of a nearby clearing. They seemed to have been glaring at each other, but they where too far away for Hiccup to know for sure.

"Well, I won't enjoy the company!" shouted Astrid. "And you can't blame me for what happened to him, anyway! Because I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, you didn't do anything! You could have tried to stop them if you wanted to, couldn't you? But you didn't 'cause you where stroking your pussy!"

"Shut up!" shrieked Astrid furiously. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of sex fiend! But for your information-I didn't follow them because of some sick fantasy that I had-I followed them because I-I LOVE HICCUP-AND I CARE ABOUT HIM!"

They both fell silent at that. Hiccup, who was still eavsdropping on their conversation from beneath the twisted underbrush, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"...Is that true, Astrid?" muttered Fishlegs after awhile. He didn't sound angry anymore, just very surprised.

"...Yea," said Astrid defeatedly. "It's true."

Fishlegs smiled.

"You should tell him," he said.

"It's just a crush," said Astrid. "Hiccup can't know about this-he can't_ ever_ know about this."

"Alright, so I won't tell him," said Fishlegs.

"Yea, like I can trust you."

Hiccup felt as though he where in a dream, and decided for a moment that maybe he was. Astrid couldn't love him, she didn't even like him, and besides...she was so pretty and strong and everyone liked her. Someone like her couldn't have a crush on someone like him. Could she?

"Astrid!" moaned Hiccup from where he was lying.

"W...what?" muttered Astrid in a horrified whisper. "...Is that?"

"...help," whimpered Hiccup, he was tired and in a lot of pain, and that was a bit more important than his dignity at the moment. He didn't forgive either of them, and probably never would, but he needed to get back to the village, and his dignity was long gone. "...help me...I-I'm over here..."

Astrid and Fishlegs followed the sound of his voice, and found him, crumpled on the ground, stairing up at them from two swallen, bloodshot, eyes.

"Oh...oh gods no..." whimpered Fishlegs when he saw Hiccup and he burried his face in his large hands.

"He's fine, Fishlegs, don't cry. He's just a little banged up that's all," said Astrid motioning toward Hiccup.

Hiccup closed his eyes again. He didn't want to look at them.

"Can you stand?" Astrid asked him.

"Yea, I can stand," replied Hiccup. "...but it really hurts."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Fishlegs, help him up," she instructed.

Fishlegs took hold of one Hiccup's scrawny forearms, and pulled him to his feet.

"Ow!" yelped Hiccup when he was forced to lean on his sprained ankle. He felt like he was going to fall again, but Astrid caught him.

"Come on, loser," she said putting her arm around his shoulders and letting him lean into her as they walked. "It's time to go home."

**THE END.**


End file.
